Hide Your Pain
by JessieBelle90210
Summary: Being Famous Isnt As Glamorous As Everyone Assumes. NO SLASH ON HOLD FOR NOW!
1. You're Late

"Dogs!" Gustavo shouted in his usual angry tone. "Why are you late? You were supposed to be here at 3:00! Its now 9:00! 9:00! We'll now be up all night because of you dogs!"

"Well" Kendall began "James wouldn't come out of the bathroom because he was to busy staring at himself" James had shot Kendall and aggravated look, then looked over to Carlos.

"What about him?" James shouted as he pointed at the smaller Latino. "He wouldn't move until somebody found his helmet!" Kendall chuckled "You're the one who took my helmet James!" Carlos shouted as he patted his helmet. "Guys, you are idiots!" Kendall said through his laughs. "Carlos is stupid!" Logan winced as he saw the smaller Latino boy jump for the taller brunette, and tackle him to the ground.

"You guys need to work because you still sound awful!" Gustavo shouted at the four boys.

_Awful_ Logan thought _Its all my fault, I cant do this_._ God I can't stand all of this yelling. It reminds me to much of home..._

_**Flashback**_

_A 9 year old Logan was sitting on top of his bed listening to his parents argue again. _

"_No Sherrie! I will not calm down. Did you see that kid ? He's a disgrace. He gives us Mitchel's a bad name." Mr Mitchel had shouted from the bottom of the steps. "Dan, calm down. How much did you drink?" Mrs Mitchel asked smelling the alcohol that was dripping from his tainted words. Logan ran downstairs trying to stop the fighting. "Mommy! Daddy! No more fighting please?" Dan looked over at his son and knocked him to the ground. "DADDY!" Logan gasped as he tried to hold the tears back and catch his breath. "DAN!" Mrs Mitchel shouted. "How dare you hit my son!" Mr Mitchel laughed silently. "Look Dan. I cant do this anymore." Mrs Mitchel retorted at a confused Mr Mitchel. "It'll be best for Logan if I just left. You need to see help about your drinking. Goodbye Dan, Logan." Mrs Mitchel ran out the door and off into the street. Logan chased after his mother, crying. "Please..mom! Come back!" But just as soon as she darted out into the night, she was nowhere to be seen. She was gone. Logan fell to the ground. He threw his head into his hands reflecting on what had just happened. His father had hit him. His mother had left, for good this time. And it was all **his** fault. Just as he was about to get up he saw a pair of lights heading straight towards him. The last thing he remembered was the contorted face of his father staring over the dashboard.  
><em>

"Smaller dog! Whats your problem?" Logan looked up to see that everyone had now been looking at him. He had not noticed that he was shaking, but everyone else seemed to. Logan put on his best fake smile and replied "Uh uh.. nothing. Just daydreaming. Besides, uhm its cold in here."

"Well, I guess its cold in here? I'll turn up the heat" Kelly said, still unconvinced that Logan was okay.

Logan glared at his friends who had kept their eyes on him the whole time. " Are you okay? You don't look to good." Carlos asked. Carlos was always concerned when his friends didnt feel up to par. "I'm fine Carlos, I just need some air."

"Oh Do you want us to come with you?" James asked as he slung his jacket over his shoulder and headed to the door.

"No! I mean no its okay I'll be right back." Logan said as he made his way through the door.

Logan heard the faint sounds of Gustavo yelling as he left the building. "Great all because the monkey dog decided he needed some air we have to stop. again!" _I really do ruin everything._ Logan looked back and sighed as he realized what he was going to do. _They'll be better off without me. Im done. _He looked up at the sign above the front door. _"Rocque Records" _He took in another deep breath as a tear rolled down his cheek._Goodbye. _He turned off his phone and began walking down the sidewalk and into the night.


	2. Runaway?

**I Can't Believe There Are People That Actually Read This (: Well Here's The Next Chapter. Hope You Like It**

**XOXO Jessie**

It had started to rain. Logan made his way through the street to the nearby park. The rain calmed him down. The pidder padder of the light raindrops on the green tree branches seemed to be growing louder and louder. He stared through the trees at the sight of the rain. The rain looked like small knives cutting through the air. _Why?_ Was all he could think. _Why cant I do anything right? _He slammed his head into his hands and began to ponder on what had just taken place.

_"You guys need to work because you still sound awful!" _The words words rang through Logan's ears as he stared into the darkness ahead. Tears were streaming down his pale complexion, which he quickly wiped away. _"Whats your problem?" _Everything. He felt awful for just leaving his friends alone in the studio with no clarification on what was happening. _They probably hate me. They're better off without me. What am I even doing here?_

_10:00pm, It had been one hour since Logan left. He wouldn't answer calls, texts, nothing. There was no sign of him coming back. Where could he have gone? _"Where do you guys think he went? Its been an hour!" Carlos whined as he looked out at the storm outside. Kendall hadn't stopped pacing since Logan left._What if he got lost? What if he is hurt? Or worse..._ Kendall's thoughts were cut off by the sound of Gustavo's massive body trudging through the hallway. "I DONT CARE _WHERE_ HE WENT JUST **_FIND_** HIM!" Gustavo bellowed from the doorway. And just like that the three boys grabbed their jackets and set off into the night. "Why would he just disappear? And not tell us where he was going?" Kendall wondered out loud. "Maybe he was abducted by aliens and they eras-" "Carlos! This is no time for your stupid scenarios!" James had cut Carlos off. The smiled was wiped off of Carlos's face. "We'll find him right?"

The storm had gotten stronger. Logan huddled himself under what appeared to be a sturdy tree. _Stupid rain._ The wind had began to pick up. The cold wind sent chills down his spine. The leaves that hit his face felt like glass cutting through his skin. _Why? God? Are you listening? Can't you just end this? My misery. My parents don't want me. I mess everything up, I left my friends, The only people who even cared about me. Just please end my suffering. **Quickly**._

The three other boys had noticed the storm had picked up too. "Where could he be? Did you try calling him?" Kendall asked as a hint of worry flashed across his emerald green eyes. "Yeah, I already tried his cell, it's dead." James shouted because the wind had clearly picked up. "Mayb-" Carlos was cut short by the McDonald's sign which was ripped off by the wind and hurled itself at Carlos. "Ahh!" James had knocked Carlos out of the way. "This is way to dangerous! We **_have_** to find Logan soon." James stated as he grabbed Carlos's hand and pulled him off of the ground.

"Logan?"

"Looogaaannn?"

"Where are you?"

Logan looked up. He heard faint voices that seemed to be calling his name. _Maybe I'm just hearing things_.

"Logan? Where are you?" _There it is again. _

Logan stood up and began to search for where the voices were coming from. Just as he was about to give up he had heard it again. "Logan?" Logan looked through the flying debris and the shards of rain that had pelted him throughout the cold, unforgiving night. He was pretty sure he saw figures, but he couldn't quite make them out. "G-guys?" Logan tried to call out through his chattering teeth, but to his dismay only came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Wait, what's that over there?" Carlos had seen a far off figure stumbling along the trail, grabbing each tree along the way. "Logan?" he hollered. Kendall and James apparently had seen the wavering figure too because they darted towards it. "Over there!" James had shouted as he ran towards his friend. The next part they were not prepared for. The wind had been shifting things in the park around. The wind had picked up a large branch and hurled it towards Logan. Logan's friends stood petrified as their best friend had crumpled to the ground in a heap. "Logan!"

Logan could finally make out the figures across the park. he grabbed onto the nearest tree for support. His friends. _They found me_. A small smile had come across his lips until he felt a tremendous pain in his head and his world fell black.

**Another Cliffhanger,(: Sorry! I'm Going To Try To Update Everyday. If You Would Like To Have Some Input Into What Happens Next, I Would Love To Hear It! Hope You Liked It(:**

**XOXO Jessie**


End file.
